


Situation: Normal

by Stella_Malodi



Series: Silly Words for the Silly Soul(mate fic) [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Hair Dresser Thor Odinson, Makeup Artist Clint Barton, Masseur Bruce Banner, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Malodi/pseuds/Stella_Malodi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when they're normal, the Avengers aren't normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Situation: Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! Sorry I missed last week. There was this thing where I had no buffer, no ideas, and no words. :P So, writer's block, basically. Which is still a bit of a problem at the moment, but I managed to write this today, so... yeah! Enjoy a short, silly oneshot :)
> 
> Friendly Reminder: In this Soulmate AU, everyone is born with a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them, in their Soulmate's handwriting. Showing or telling anyone what it says is a big taboo.

Steve took one step out of the elevator and froze, unintentionally blocking the exit while he took in the scene before him.

Tony was passed out on the couch; Natasha was taking the opportunity to paint his toenails while Clint carefully applied makeup. Thor was braiding Dr. Foster’s hair, and _she_ was busily scribbling something on the papers in front of her. Pepper was reclined in an armchair, looking boneless and relaxed as a bemused-looking Bruce sat on the floor in front of her and massaged her feet.

Dr. Foster’s assistant, Ms. Lewis, was a few steps in front of him, looking at the group and shaking with silent laughter.

Steve stood stock-still, simply staring at the scene.

He stared for too long; behind him, Bucky made an annoyed sound and gave him a shove. Ms. Lewis turned towards the noise as he stumbled forward, still too shocked to catch himself before he knocked into her. He did, at least, have time to twist them so that she landed on top of him, rather than the other way around.

She stared at him, surprise written all over her face. He opened his mouth to ask if she was hurt, but then she threw back her head and laughed. He relaxed, content that she probably wouldn’t be laughing if she was in pain. She soon swallowed her guffaws and grinned down at him instead.

“Most of the time, I’m so used to the crazy that it seems normal,” she said, and confirmed what he’d suspected the moment he’d stepped out of the elevator and seen what everyone was up to. “But sometimes I just have to laugh, because the Norse God of Thunder is braiding my boss’s hair, the Black Widow is painting Iron Man’s toenails while Hawkeye does his make-up, the Hulk is giving the CEO of Stark Industries a foot rub, and I’m laying on top of Captain America after a formerly-brainwashed supersoldier assassin pushed him into me. My life is _not_ normal, and I kind of love it.”

He smiled at his Soulmate and reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “Glad to hear it. I’ve never been very good at normal.”

Her eyes went wide. _“Oh_. Uh, yeah. Normal is… normal is _definitely_ overrated.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :) If you've got anything you'd like to see, tell me in a comment! Prompts are always welcome, even if they aren't always filled immediately.
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone who leaves kudos and comments! They totally make my day :)


End file.
